


Trust and Doubts

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Trust
Series: 100 Word Drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Trust and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/12/2005

Galactica:

_"I can't believe she would say something like that. This is Sharon, then again there are times I've covered for her. But it's Sharon, we may not be together but I trust her."_ Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol had been musing about his situation... if only he knew.

Caprica:

_"Sharon and I, we are probably the only humans left on Caprica. How am I going to get us off this planet? How am I going to save Sharon?"_ Lieutenant Karl Agathon, call sign **Helo,** stuck on Caprica since it's been occupied, in the dark about the cylon agent Sharon.


End file.
